


Кто такая Мойра МакТаггерт?

by littleshiver



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse final, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	Кто такая Мойра МакТаггерт?

— Эрик, ты уверен, что не хочешь остаться?  
«Чарльзу невероятно идет лысина», — думает Эрик. Он не думает о том, чтобы остаться, он думает о Чарльзе и о том, сколько боли ему причинил. Эрик знает, что с этим садомазохизмом пора завязывать. Вот только сердце рвется как бешеная птица из груди и не хочет, не хочет, отчаянно не хочет оставлять Профессора в одиночестве. «Вообще-то, у него есть Мойра», — думает Эрик, но птице от этого не легче.  
— Ты значишь для меня намного больше, Эрик, — Чарльз вздыхает и отворачивается от тренировочного зала. Рэйвен справится, какие сомнения, а вот вправить извилины мозга Леншерру может только он сам.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, кстати.  
«У Ксавье невозможная улыбка», — думает Эрик. И он отчаянно старается не думать о том, как это все выглядит со стороны. Маккой ведь не часто спускается к тренировочным залам, да?  
— Имей совесть, Эрик, я не могу встать и поцеловать тебя.  
Чарльз невозможно повзрослел с их последней встречи, думает Эрик. Он гордится им, гордится тем, что из взбалмошного, вспыльчивого гуляки друг превратился в собранного, серьезного Профессора. И сохранил свою веру в людей. Эрик так не умеет, потому и восхищается.  
— Ты же телепат, Чарльз. Заставь меня, — Эрик улыбается, склоняясь, и оставляет на щеке Чарльза целомудренный поцелуй.  
— Засранец, — думает Чарльз вслух, и за крохотные искорки былой шалости в глазах Профессора Эрик готов бороться до конца.  
Кто вообще такая Мойра МакТаггерт?


End file.
